miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
The Great McCarthy
"The Great McCarthy" is the eighth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on November 16, 1984 and introduced Crockett & Tubbs' informant, Izzy Moreno (Martin Ferrero). Summary Crockett & Tubbs use information from an informant to catch a drug smuggler. Plot Crockett & Tubbs chase down and arrest a thief who they find in a building under construction, covered in anti-theft dye from money he stole. The thief, heading for his third felony conviction, is Izzy Moreno (Martin Ferrero), who is giving up names of everyone he knows in a desperate attempt to stay out of jail. He mentions one name that rings a bell...Louis McCarthy, who he says is a drug smuggler, and has a new shipment coming in. Tubbs (as Rico Cooper) visits the local marina and meets McCarthy (William Gray Espy), who tells him about a boat race (Bimini and back) and won't allow Tubbs or Crockett to enter. Tubbs lets him know of other business interests besides boating, McCarthy invites Tubbs to his upcoming race. Also present at the meeting is McCarthy's accountant Giff (Charles McCaughan), who is also an informant to Crockett & Tubbs. The Vice cops visit "the first class weasel" to dig up any dirt on McCarthy and find his books are clean (though they show a bit of extravagance), but money is being skimmed by Giff for McCarthy's girlfriend Vanessa (Maria McDonald), who runs a high-class men's clothing store, and her account has around $250,000 in it. Crockett & Tubbs go visit Vanessa, while Tubbs tries on some sports jackets, they manage to arrange a brunch date with her at McCarthy's place, and Tubbs is becoming attracted to Vanessa. At brunch, Tubbs' & Vanessa's mutual attraction deepens, while Crockett unsuccessfully tries to deal with McCarthy both with drugs and the race, but McCarthy invites both to a party that night. Crockett & Tubbs search McCarthy's boat for any hidden smuggling compartments, but find nothing, and Crockett warns Tubbs about getting involved too deep with Vanessa. While Tubbs & Vanessa continue their fling, Crockett gets into a pool match with McCarthy, agreeing to allow Crockett & Tubbs into the race if Crockett wins. If not, McCarthy gets Crockett's Ferrari Daytona. Crockett dominates and wins easily. Tubbs is confronted by McCarthy about his advances toward Vanessa, and Izzy (who also is at the party) tries to tell Crockett something when a woman screaming interrupts everything. Giff's body is pulled from the water, shot to death. At OCB, Crockett says he thinks Giff was killed because McCarthy found out about Giff & Vanessa having a fling and about the money Giff was skimming to Vanessa. Tubbs thinks otherwise, but he's blinded due to his attraction to Vanessa. Castillo cannot get Crockett the $25,000 ante he needs for McCarthy's race due to "Downtown not having confidence in your (Crockett's) racing abilities", but he suggests to get the money from Gina & Trudy's drug bust of a dealing professor. Crockett & Tubbs convince Gina to give him the money, promising to get it back, knowing the consequences if he doesn't, and they go to modify his cigarette boat for the race. Tubbs & Vanessa spend the night making love, then he, Crockett & Zito get on Crockett's boat to compete in McCarthy's race. During the race, it's revealed how McCarthy is getting his drugs in--by using two identical boats during the race, the one heading back to Miami has the drugs on it. Crockett pushes his modified cigarette boat to victory in the race, then McCarthy and his crew are arrested for drug smuggling and his boat is confiscated. While Tubbs & Vanessa continue their romance, Izzy goes to see Crockett & Gina on the St. Vitus Dance and shows Crockett the gun used in Giff's killing, and that he saw it go down--Vanessa killed Giff because he was going to tell McCarthy about her account when she stopped seeing him. Ballistics confirmed the gun was used in the killing and the fingerprints on the gun were Vanessa's. Tubbs arrests Vanessa for murder. Notes * Martin Ferrero played the cross-dressed Calderone lieutenant and killer, Trini DeSoto, in the pilot episode "Brother's Keeper" before settling in on his recurring role as informant Izzy, which he would play until the finale "Freefall". * Maria McDonald returned in the third season episode "The Afternoon Plane", as Tubbs' girlfriend Alicia. * Two of Jan Hammer's classic music pieces are in this episode: "The Marina" (used during the marina scenes and the second half of the boat race--after the boats are changed out) and "Rico's Blues" (during Tubbs' scenes with Vanessa). * Georg Stanford Brown, who directed this episode, played police cadet Terry Webster in the 1970's cop series "The Rookies". Quotes * But your reputation as a first-class weasel is still very much intact!" -- Crockett to Gifford * "It's getting late, and the king's got a date!" -- Tubbs to Crockett on McCarthy's boat * "He's given up everyone he's known since the fifth grade!" -- Castillo after Izzy's arrest * "I can win a ride in his Ferrari?" "No, you can win a ride in your Ferrari!" -- McCarthy and Crockett before the pool match Music *"Go Insane" by Lindsey Buckingham (Crockett & McCarthy playing pool) *"Some Guys Have All The Luck" by Rod Stewart (Sung by house band at McCarthy's party) *"Self Control" by Laura Branigan (Sung by house band at McCarthy's party) *"Born To Be Wild" by Steppenwolf (During boat race)